Dead on Arrival(or Maybe Not)
by uoduck
Summary: The police department and morgue of Beacon Hills are well used to really gross and weird deaths happening in their town. It's about to get weirder when one Melissa McCall calls in her son, her son's best friend and the sheriff to examine one dead body.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own either Teen Wolf or Harry Potter.

* * *

Melissa stared at the corpse on the steel table in front of her. She wouldn't have thought it possible for it to get any weirder in this town but it was getting weirder. The corpse that the coroner had brought in had initially been too ripped up to see anything. Now, Melissa could see that it was... slowly healing itself. She heard the door open into the morgue and sighed in relief. Hopefully this wouldn't turn into a fight but then again, this was Beacon Hills.

"Mom, what is it?" Scott asked as he and Stiles followed John Stilinski into the small room that operated as the morgue. Allison Argent also came in, with Chris Argent following his daughter.

"This another strange death?" John enquired, coming to stand alongside her. Melissa went to close the door when she saw Derek Hale, Issac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and Cora Hale come out of the elevator too.

Melissa turned to look at Scott then at Stiles. "You called the whole pack here?"

"We were hanging out with them when you called," Scott replied. "And they heard you talking about a dead body."

Melissa snorted but shook her head. She was going to have to get used to having a werewolf for a son.

"If all you guys are going to stick around, might as well spread out," Melissa commented, going to pull out the body that she wanted them to look at. The pack did as told; Erica stayed near Boyd, Issac near Scott and Derek while Stiles sidled over to Derek's side. Allison strode over to Scott's other side and leaned her head on his shoulder. Chris walked over to stand in front of the door.

"The coroner brought in this dead body this morning," Melissa explained, pulling out the steel table that the body was on. It was almost fully healed by now which upped the creepiness factor for her. The man on the table had untamed black hair and a strange scar on his forehead but that was all Melissa could see right now. She knew her son healed quickly but this body was dead. It was cold, pale and dead.

John strode over to stare at it. "Where are the injuries though?"

Stiles came over too and Melissa almost thought she heard a groan from Derek. The alpha sighed audibly and came to stand behind Stiles. Melissa grinned at Derek then went to grab the camera with which she took the photos of the body when it had been brought in. She switched it on and brought it over so that John and Stiles could see the pictures.

Stiles took the camera from her and stared at the photo of the corpse. Melissa watched him stiffen and frown.

"But... how... what the hell?" Stiles finally got out. "And what the hell could make those injuries?"

Derek peered over Stiles' head and wrinkled his nose. "I've never seen anything like that. It could possibly be a rogue wolf... maybe."

Chris came over and turned to look at the photo, shaking his head. "No. I'm sure that this wasn't from a werewolf. Those look like injuries from... horns."

"Uh-" Issac started.

"Issac, shut up," Stiles retorted.

"But guys..." Erica trailed off.

"What?" Derek asked, looking at the others.

Boyd, Issac and Erica were all looking at where the body was, pointing at it. Erica's eyes were glowing gold.

Chris, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Cora, Melissa, and Allison all turned to look at the body. Which was no longer a corpse. It was sitting up, for all appearances... alive and swearing up a storm.

* * *

"Fuck! Shit! What the hell was that?! That was the worst experience ever! I am never coming to California ever, ever again!" Harry muttered, stretching and sitting up. He glanced down at the steel table where he was sitting and swore. "I'm in the morgue, aren't I? Shit."

He was wearing a white hospital gown, the kind he had occasionally seen in other morgues around the country. However, when he heard the distinct sound of safeties being turned off in guns, he glanced up and stared at the company around him. Growling was coming from at least six of them, one of the teenage girls was hefting a crossbow pointed straight at him and there was a guy in a police officer uniform staring at him with his jaw dropped.

"So... I'm just going to go," Harry said tentatively, sliding off the table slowly. "I'm going to just assume you guys know about the supernatural because at least some of you are werewolves. Also, what's with the crossbow? It's an awesome weapon... I'm not... I don't have anything against crossbows or werewolves, just for the record. Yeah, I'm going to... go now."

* * *

With a loud crack, the guy was gone. Stiles stared at where the corpse turned alive person had just been.

"Is it just me, or did that corpse just vanish into thin air?" Stiles asked distractedly. "Cause if it wasn't just me... I got nothing."

"It wasn't just you Stiles," Scott replied with a frown.

"Oh, thank God. I don't need to up the dosage on my meds," Stiles muttered. "So... any ideas?"

* * *

AN: This was just a tiny, one shot to get me back in the groove of writing Teen Wolf. Hopefully, within the next few weeks, I'll start up with "Learning" again.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Soooo... this is no longer just a one-shot. And for a pairing, I was going to write Harry/Lydia, if anyone's interested.

* * *

Harry was pacing in his motel room, clothes flying into his duffel when there was a knock on the door. Hedwig hooted a few times, glancing from him to the door. The instant he had appeared back in the room, he had gone straight to take a shower, slipping off the white clothes that had been on him when he had woken up in the morgue. He wrinkled his nose at the smell that came from them and banished them on sight. It was bad enough that he had no idea what the creature was that killed him. Being dead had been an experience... and not a fun one.

"Please be Draco, please be Draco..." Harry muttered, flicking the elder wand to get the clothes to stop their flight. It was enough that he had woken up from being dead in front of non-magical people. Hopefully, the American magical government was more lax on their policies. He glanced around his room to make sure there was no other magical happenings going on then strode over to the door and peeked through the hole in the door.

Harry sighed wearily. It wasn't Draco but he opened the door, nonetheless. The whole werewolf pack that he had seen in the morgue were all on the other side. The boy that was standing next to the alpha stared at him expectantly then walked right into the room, bypassing him. Harry stared at him then glanced back at the main group, hearing a groan coming from what felt like the alpha.

"By all means, come on in," Harry groaned, rolling his eyes and stepping aside to let the others in. "Ignore me, see if I care. So would anyone care to start introductions? I'm Harry Potter, for anyone who's wondering."

"I'm Stiles," said the kid who had just walked in. Harry watched as he glanced around the room, studying it. The others paraded in behind him and the last one shut the door behind him.

"I'm Scott," the guy standing beside the young woman with the crossbow said.

"Allison," the young woman holding aforementioned crossbow remarked.

"Isaac."

"Cora," the brown-haired young woman who was standing next to Isaac said.

"Erica," the young blond woman standing next to the tallest guy in the group asserted.

"Boyd."

"Derek," the dark haired older man standing behind Stiles said. Harry figured that he was the alpha, since his magic was telling him that he was the most powerful werewolf in the group. Cora came in second then Scott came in third for power ranking. All of them were also... oddly anxious, if Harry read their body language right.

Harry nodded at each of them and raised an eyebrow. "So... what are you guys doing here? It's not like I did anything. I totally didn't mean to encroach on your territory, alpha."

"How did you know we're werewolves?" Scott asked, staring at Harry.

"I... just a guess. Most of your eyes had changed color when I saw you back in the morgue," Harry replied, crossing his fingers behind his back. He didn't really want to get into the whole, _Hey, I'm a wizard and I can come back from the dead_ thing. Or the whole, _I'm the Master of Death._ It was all a very complicated business.

He saw Derek and Cora raise an eyebrow and hoped that these werewolves couldn't tell if he was lying. That would be bad. He didn't think that Teddy could tell if he was lying so hopefully...

"Okay, I buy that," Stiles commented, glancing at Derek then at Scott. "I think." Harry watched him start to open his mouth to say more but Erica said something first.

"Did you just come back from the dead a few days ago?" Erica asked, staring at him.

"Yeah, did you?" Stiles asked. "'Cause that was weird."

Harry snorted.

"And why do you have an owl just sitting in your room?" Stiles asked, pointing at Hedwig. Hedwig sleepily untucked her head from her body and glanced around the room, sensing that she was being talked about.

"She's one of my best friends," Harry remarked, going over to give her a treat. She gobbled it up right out of his hand and he could feel the stares of the group on him.

"One of your best friends?" Stiles repeated, more than a little disbelieving.

Harry turned to look at them when he heard whispering but when he did, the group kind of... went to encircle Stiles and Scott. Protecting the one human without a weapon, maybe? Did they think he was a threat?

"Scott, do you think we should call my dad? He's a little weird," Stiles was saying.

Harry figured Stiles' dad was the sheriff that he had seen in the morgue when he had awoken.

"Stiles, you said we should see if he's an enemy," Allison replied, still whispering. "The wolves said he smelled funny."

"Besides, what if he could help Lydia?" Allison added, picking her way through the werewolves to stand beside Scott.

"I'm right here, you know," Harry observed dryly. "And you interrupted my packing."

Cora snickered.

Harry sighed. "You guys said I smelled funny?"

The circle of werewolves opened and the group stared at him.

"You smell like Deaton does," Scott explained. "But not? It's weird."

"Does your smell have anything to do with what happened a few days ago?" Cora asked.

"And what happened to you a few days ago?" Allison asked. "What made those marks?"

"Okay, I don't know who this Deaton is but I guess the reason I smell funny to you werewolves is," Harry started, pulling out his wand and flicking his wrist in a small motion. His clothes rose up into the air, folded themselves and proceeded to dive bomb his duffel bag. Only staying there once they had finished their run.

All of the werewolves started, eyes changing color. Allison and Stiles only stared, with Stiles breaking into amused laughter.

"What are you?" Derek questioned, stepping out of the group and coming to stand in front of him. "Why are you in Beacon Hills anyway?"

"I'm a wizard," Harry answered. "And I don't know how I got in Beacon Hills anyway. I only know that I'm trying to find something or someone in California and I got attacked by something."

"Find something?" Allison asked. "So you're not here to cause trouble for us?"

Harry vehemently shook his head. "No, certainly not. Though, as the case is, trouble usually finds me."

"Do you know what attacked you?" Stiles asked. "And do wizards always come back from the dead? Also, Derek did you know about wizards?"

Derek shook his head then his eyes lit up. "Actually, I think I did hear my mom say something about them. They're related to druids, probably only ancestors though. Druids are less powerful but they don't have to use wands, like wizards do."

Harry nodded. "Pretty much all of wizard-kind uses wands. However, there are one or two that can use wandless magic. Or so I've heard."

"In regards to what attacked me," Harry continued. "I don't know for certain. But it did have horns, that much I know."

"I knew it!" Allison exclaimed.

Harry turned to stare at her, raising an eyebrow.

Allison stared back. "That's what my dad said. Your injuries looked like they were caused by horns."

"Your dad?"

"He's a hunter," Allison replied. "He knows a lot about this world."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Well, whatever attacked me was tall and had horns. That was all I could see."


End file.
